Haruhi's second secret
by TheIrishPixie
Summary: Things take a turn for the worst for Haruhi, a forgotten member of the Zodiac. Will she learn to face her childhood fears or will her friendships crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**_I've seen so many versions of this story and absolutely none of them have been completed, so I took it upon myself to write and complete my version. Though my version will end up being very different from the others._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran High Host Club._**

**_Don't forget to tell me what you think!_**

* * *

_A little girl sat in the shadows of a dark house. She was curled up in a little ball, just wishing he would leave. Though she knew, she knew he wouldn't leave, not until he found a way to punish her for disobeying him._

_He seemed to loom over her, she curled herself up tighter, wishing her brother would save her. She knew that wouldn't happen. He was at school, she was alone._

_"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi", he began "what am I going to do with you?"._

_"Please, please just leave__!", she begged "just go away!"._

_He simply ignored her "I told you to stay away from those people, I told you they wouldn't understand you, but you disobeyed me. Look at the mess you created for yourself. Tell me Haruhi, was it really worth it?", he sneered at her._

_"No", she sobbed her breath shaky "I'm sorry"._

_"Good, you're realising the extent of your mistake. You see Haruhi, I'm going to tell you something about normal people. They all seem nice at first and you think-", he stopped to smirk at her "you actually think they want to be your friend, but when they find out your secret, that's when you realise that they'll never accept you", Haruhi sobbed louder, she wanted to be accepted, that's all she wanted._

_"When they discover that you're different from them, they don't treat you the same. No matter how close you are. You are disgusting to them", he spat "A monster", she covered her ears with her dainty hands and shook her head "an outsider and nothing more". His words echoed in her brain, nagging at her, refusing to leave her alone. "That's ... that's not true!", she cried. _

_"Oh really?", he was closer to her now, crouching over her. She could feel the warmth of his breath as he leaned in closer. "So tell me Haruhi, where are your parents?", her watery brown eyes widened. He took a step back and for a split second she thought he was finally going to leave her alone. Instead, he took his hand and slapped her across the face. The sound echoed in the room._

_"Never disobey me again Haruhi"._

_She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was in the music room. She was fifteen years old now. She quickly grabbed her blazer and pulled it around her, the members of the host club surrounded her in a circle. _

_"Haru ... Haruhi?", Tamaki stuttered, she forced herself to make eye contact with him. "What are you?", he whispered. "She's disgusting that's what she is", Kyouya interrupted, looking at her as if she were some sort of rabid creature. "A-a monster!", Honey screamed hugging Usa-chan tighter and hid himself behind Mori, who in turn looked at her in disgust. "Hey Kaoru! Get your camera", Hikaru laughed, "Why?" Kaoru asked. "We can put up a lost poster and see if we can find her owners" Hikaru smirked "If she even has any, she's probably wild". _

_More tears streamed down her face as she helplessly listened to their insults. "Hikaru! Stop that, we shouldn't go to all that trouble. Let's just bring her to the pound!", Kaoru joked. "Now now now, gentlemen", Tamaki started, "people like us shouldn't touch creatures like that, who knows what diseases it carries"._

_The whole room was spinning, their words were echoing in her head. Suddenly she began to feel drowsy and then everything went black._

* * *

Haruhi's eyes opened wide as she sat up straight in her bed breathing heavily. Tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Haruhi? Sweetheart are you alright?", Ranka cried running into her room. He embraced her as much as he possibly could, "I heard you crying and screaming". She sighed and wiped the tears away from her face, "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream", she explained. "The same one again?", he asked tentatively brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She nodded. "Honey, you know those boys wouldn't do that to you if they knew your secret, they're your friends", he said softly.

"It's fine really, I'm just going to get ready for school", she replied wearily and stumbled out of bed. Ranka wasn't convinced, but even so he left Haruhi's room, he'd do whatever he could to make sure she was happy. He wasn't her dad, but he was just as good as being the real thing.

You see back when Ranka was in high school, he was best friends with three of the Sohma's; Hatori, Shigure and Ayame. He had accidently found out about their secret and for some strange reason, he was allowed to keep his memory. At the time he just figured that Akito was really a nice person underneath, that he hid all his good qualities, but boy had he been wrong. His trust could also have been placed in the fact that the little boy was about six years younger than them. It was only when they were adults was he told that Akito had used him as blackmail against the three boys.

He remembered that Haruhi was eleven back then. They brought her with them almost everywhere they went. The point was they always took care of her, they assigned themselves the role as her guardians. Eventually when they had gotten older the four of them drifted apart slightly, Ayame went to open up his business, Shigure left the main house taking his sister with him, Hatori stayed behind serving as the Sohma family doctor and Ranka himself moved to another part of Japan close by.

When she was leaving middle school, Haruhi decided that she wanted to go to Ouran Academy, so she took the entrance exam for it. When she learned of her acceptance she was overjoyed and instead of paying for boarding, Shigure remembered that Ranka lived nearby the school. That's when it was decided that Haruhi would live with him, so that she could attend the school of her dreams. He chuckled remembering Shigure's reaction to her leaving and the fact that he didn't know whether to be happy or depressed.

"Have you seen the hairbrush?", Haruhi questioned from her room, snapping him out of his thoughts. "No, I don't remember seeing it", he replied. "Nevermind, I found it!". She hastily got dressed and before he knew it, she was walking out the door. "Have a good day, Haruhi!", he exclaimed cheerfully. "You too!", as soon as the door was closed he picked up his phone.

It rang three times before there was an answer.

"Hello?", a voice sang at the other end of the line.

"Hello, Shigure", he replied.

"Ahh, Ranka. To what do I owe the pleasure..", Shigure didn't have time to finish his sentence as Ranka had already snapped right into action.

"Shigure I'm calling about Haruhi, I believe it's best if we tweak this arrangement a little. I think she needs you right now".

* * *

**R&R!**

**By the way I can't decide if Haruhi's Zodiac animal should be an otter or a fox so your opinion would help me out a lot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So by reading your reviews, I have decided that Haruhi's going to be the forgotten fox of the Zodiac. On that note thank you so much for reviewing as well as following, favouriting and reading it means a lot!**

**(Read disclaimer from last chapter)**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Haruhi left the apartment quickly, she was in desperate need of some air. She took a deep breath and decided to walk to school, since it would help clear her head. It really wasn't that she didn't like the Host Club, in fact she loved spending time with them. Not that she'd ever admit it, it would just inflate their huge egos even more. (If that was even possible). Her love of spending time with them, however, that was the problem. She had always been afraid of being rejected, ever since she was young. So in Haruhi's eyes if you were never close to the person in the first place, it wouldn't hurt so bad if they turned you away.

Then the Host Club came along and all her problems worsened, to say the very least. First off, she broke an expensive vase. Now nothing stopped her from turning to Shigure or even the main estate for help, except her pride. Haruhi was always very independent even from a young age, so asking for help was a complete no in her eyes.

Second, was the amount of time Haruhi had to spend with them, she tried to be as distant as possible, but eventually they all won her over. How could they not?

Lastly was the fact that they were all boys, one slip up or one mistake and she would easily be found out. Akito would not take this lightly, especially from her.

Haruhi wasn't far off from the school by now, she turned down another street and walked along the side walk. She was too busy pondering her thoughts to notice the limo pull in beside her, until it was too late. Two auburn haired twins jumped out of the limo and grabbed one of the poor unsuspecting girl's arms each. "Hey let me go you two, get off me!", she shouted trying to break free. She was afraid that they'd end up getting too close and accidentally transform her.

"You think we're going to just drive past you?", Hikaru questioned. "Without giving you a lift to school", Kaoru added. "We always want to help our poor commoner friend!", they chorused and all but threw her inside the limousine. Haruhi sighed, but in reality she was used to these kind of antics, what would you expect? She used to tag around after Shigure and Ayame.

When they arrived at the school they went to their lockers and then quickly made their way to class 1-A's home room for registration. After that, the rest off the day was pretty uneventful aside from watching the occasional prank being pulled on a teacher (not naming any names on who's responsible) and soon she found herself sitting in the music room.

She spent her afternoon answering questions on the way commoners lived and listening to love poems and songs that had been written for her. It was at times like this that she truly felt sorry for her cousin Yuki, she had to admit watching the way the girls acted around the hosts, fan girls could be quite crazy sometimes.

Like always she observed the other hosts routines. Honey was sitting in Mori's lap reading a story book out loud, while the latter of the two was silently turning the pages for him. Tamaki was being his usual self acting as if he were royalty, while Kyouya was subtly advertising the new host club calendar, full of pictures of them cosplaying for each season. The twins were carrying on as usual with their brotherly love act. It was easy to imagine her brother and cousins in the club too.

When the girls left she decided to head home early, as she was still shaken up from the mornings events. This time she walked the full distance home, choosing not to walk along the main roads in case of another ambush. Thinking Ranka would have been asleep, she quietly entered the small apartment and closed the door slowly cringing a bit when it creaked. "I thought you would have been home later", not expecting this Haruhi screamed and dropped her bag on the floor. Shigure couldn't help himself, he burst into fits of laughter to the point where he almost fell out of his chair. Haruhi turned around slowly "Shigure?", and sure enough he was there at the table beside Ranka.

"What are you doing here", she asked her brother curiously. After taking another minute to compose himself, he finally answered her. "Ranka has been telling me about your dreams and we think it's better if you ...".

* * *

** BAM! Leaving you with a minor (and obvious) cliffhanger, I feel so evil. Anyway this chapter is mostly filler, it's after this when the story really takes off.**

**Next chapter will probably be this Saturday.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who are wondering where in the world I've been and are looking for an answer as to why I haven't updated, you can get your explanation now. On Saturday I ended up breaking my toe, not a very good reason for not updating I know, but I completely forgot about updating sorry guys. Anyway, I was going to do it on Sunday, but I remembered I had an essay due, but now that the pressure is off I'm back!**

**Thanks for explaining uyay, the amount of unfinished stories makes a lot more sense now, and also thank everyone else for following, favouriting, reviewing and reading it means a lot.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"What are you doing here", she asked her brother curiously. After taking another minute to compose himself, he finally answered her. "Ranka has been telling me about your dreams and we think it's better if you ..."._

"... Come and stay with me on weekends, that way you could keep going to school and you can see us more often too!", Haruhi shook her head at her brother's enthusiasm. Though she couldn't help but love the idea of seeing her brother every week. "If it isn't too much trouble...", she muttered, but was instantly cut off. He quickly wrapped his arm around her "not at all, not at all! I've already told Yuki and Kyo and they're very excited ... well Yuki is happy enough and Kyo is Kyo, though he seems to be in a much better mood since I told him. Oh and we have a new house guest ...,"he rambled on as usual.

She had stopped listening when he mentioned her cousins Yuki and Kyo. Even though they didn't like each other, she had been really close to both of them. They knew what she had gone through, Yuki was treated just like she had been and both her and Kyo had been shunned from the family. It would be nice to see them again, maybe they could teach her how to fight. Ever since the incident on the cliffs she had been thinking about training herself, especially since Tamaki almost discovered her secret that day. That was a definite lucky one. When Shigure reached for the door handle Haruhi started listening again.

"I'll collect you on Friday so be ready Haruhi.(Really meaning he'll make Hatori drive him to Ouran Academy to pick her up) Goodbye Ranka darling! I'll see you soon", he waved dramatically at his old friend. "So long Shigure!", Ranka replied as if it were a movie scene. How Hatori survived she'd never know, in reality this was just their antics without Ayame in the mix.

The both of them waved her brother off, he was still the same. He wasn't really able to stay in the same place for long and if he, for whatever reason, had to stay still, he would always find a way to make his own fun. Haruhi picked her school bag up off the floor and swung it over her shoulder "I'm going to start my homework", an almost ecstatic tone wiggled its way into her speech. She grabbed a drink and made her way to her room, which didn't take too long in a two-bedroomed apartment. Ranka watched her leave and smirked, he was almost a hundred percent sure that his plan, which he had appropriately named: "Operation make Haruhi happy", was going to work.

Haruhi pulled the books she needed out of her bag and put them in a large stack on her desk, she sighed as she eyed her work. Being an honours student in a prestigious school wasn't as easy as you'd think. She was determined to stay on top of her class though, if she didn't she'd lose her scholarship.

* * *

When she was finished she smiled triumphantly, she had completed two essays; an English essay and one for her world history class. In addition she finished a whole bunch of Algebra problems for maths class, a sketch map for geography, a paragraph detailing religious issues for her world religion class, her home Ec. evaluation and a short story written in Greek for her Ancient Greek class as well as studying. It was now eleven O' clock, though of course she had taken a break to cook dinner and eat it.

Ranka had already left for work, so she was in the house alone. She sloppily threw her books into her bag and left it in the hall. Knowing that there was a small chance of getting a full nights sleep, Haruhi decided that she'd go to bed anyway. She checked to make sure that most of the appliances were off and that the door was locked, satisfied she returned to her room.

Haruhi crawled across her bed and firmly grabbed the blind, she almost pulled it down before she noticed that something was moving outside. It was dark, so it was hard to see, but she swore she saw a figure move. Haruhi stayed at the window, her golden-brown eyes scanning the dim area below. Everything was still. Maybe she was seeing things? She pressed her face against the window, trying to get a better view. Her warm breath began to fog up the glass. Still there was nothing. She withdrew from the window and pulled the blind down.

Silently she changed from her uniform into her nightdress, a bead of sweat ran down her forehead. She was on edge. She turned off the light, climbed under her bed covers and shut her eyes tight. She told herself that it was probably just a neighbour if anything. Though something at the back of her mind was telling her that he was watching her. Finally sleep took over her and she was pulled into the same dream that she had experienced a thousand times over.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I wanted to update.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**hehe cliffhangers, cliffhangers everywhere.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so recently I've been thinking about the pairing for this story. Since I've already started it, I've decided to let you guys decide on the pairing. Personally I've been thinking HaruhiXKyouya or HaruhiXHikaru, but this will be a vote so the pairing with the most will be the pairing for the story. It can be HaruhiXAnyone from the host club, I'd love to hear from you guys.**

**Once again thanks for reviewing, favouriting, following and reading :)**

**Also the "the cliffhanger", in the last chapter wasn't even a cliffhanger XD However, I didn't just put it there randomly so remember it! (It's important *cough hint hint wink wink*)**

* * *

Haruhi woke up as she did most mornings. She sighed and held her head in the palm of her hand. Pulling herself sloppily out of the bed she made her way to the bathroom and started making herself look at least a tiny bit presentable. Kyouya would probably add ten percent more to her debt if she looked like she had been mauled by a bear. After that she threw on her boys uniform and grabbed her bag. She picked up her phone, which had been a gift from the twins, off of her desk and quickly checked the time. She was late ... Crap.

Skipping breakfast was a must this morning. Silently, she crept down the dark hall. Ranka was still asleep and Haruhi didn't want to wake him after a long nights work. Haruhi reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook and pen. She tore a page out of the notebook and wrote a quick scrawly note telling Ranka she'd left for school and that his lunch was in the fridge ready to be heated up.

She jogged the whole way to school and just made it for registration. Panting and trying to catch a breath, she entered the classroom and slid into her seat between the two twins. The pair shot her curious glances. Haruhi was never late. She merely shrugged them off and waited for her name to be called.

"Fujioka Haruhi"

"Present".

* * *

She drew an extra heart onto her doodle, for once not even bothering to take notes. After last night she couldn't concentrate at all, even if she tried. Her mind kept drifting to the figure she swore she had seen outside her window.

Kaoru looked nervously over to Hikaru, he'd never seen Haruhi slacking off in class before. Hikaru who had been watching her add various flowers and stars to what she'd already drawn, glanced up and returned his look of concern. This behaviour was unlike her, school was top on her list as an important thing, contrary to their own beliefs. Yet her brown eyes had a distracted look in them. She unconsciously began chewing the top of her pen nervously.

The bell rang for break and the twins took action, they cornered the helpless girl in the hallway. "Haruhi are you alright?", Kaoru asked "You weren't even paying the slightest bit of attention in class", added Hikaru. Kaoru elbowed his brother in the ribs lightly, hoping he'd get the message that he was being too forward with her.

Haruhi bit her lip, she'd have to think carefully before she answered. She could tell them that she swore a man was stalking her last night, but saying that would only make them and the rest of the host club go on over-protective alert mode and have all their family's private investigators and police forces after something (or someone)that mightn't even exist, the silhouette had vanished so fast that it may as well of been a figment of her imagination.

The "what if" still remained, what if it was someone? What if it was him? What if she told them and it really was him? They'd be closer to finding out her family's secret. That was something she would avoid at all costs. "Earth to Haruhi!", they shouted and began waving their hands frantically in front of her face. She was about to respond when...

"Haru-chan!", Honey laughed and ran up to her in an attempt to glomp her, instinctively she stepped to the side and he almost fell flat on his face (if he didn't have ninja skills he would've done).

As usual Mori was just one step behind him and he silently joined the little circle of host club members forming in the hallway. Tears began forming in the Honey's eyes, he looked up at her with the best puppy dog face he could muster "Why don't you like my hugs?". Haruhi sighed, this is one of the many reasons why she hated her family curse. "Never mind that! We wanna know why she's been acting weird all morning", the twins cut in.

"Weird, how so?".

Haruhi's stomach dropped, she knew that voice. Still, she looked up just to confirm it was him. Her suspicions were confirmed, the shadow king had arrived and if that wasn't bad enough, it meant that behind him was...

"HAAAARRRUUHHHII!", Tamaki's voice echoed in the ornate hallway. "Tell daddy what's wrong and I promise you daddy will make it all better", she rolled her eyes at his theatrics.

"You are not my father Senpai", she sighed and ignored his tantrums and protests against the statement "besides I was just thinking about recent things, that's all. Everything's fine".

"Recent things such as?", Kyouya pressed.

Haruhi had a lightbulb moment. "My brother asked me to go to his house this weekend and I guess I'm just excited", sadly it was a broken lightbulb moment and she only realised her mistake the minute the sentence left her mouth. The twins eyebrows rose in suspicion "You told us you were an only child".

She nervously scratched the back of her head "I did? Sorry, I guess it feels that way sometimes. He's in his twenties now so I don't see much of him". Tamaki had finally calmed down, "not to worry Haruhi, besides we can visit with you! I can't wait to get to know more of your commoner family". Haruhi's eyes widened. Oh no, no, no, no. This is not good. Not good at all.

"Well, he's not really expecting the company so ...", she trailed off realising that no one was listening. All she could hear was the simultaneous chant of "we're going to Haruhi's brother's house! We're going to Haruhi's brother's house", over and over again.

She slumped her shoulders and hung her head in the hallway, those boys would be the death of her.

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 prt 1

**The visit part 1**

**Hey guys! This chapter may seem a little short, but I'm uploading it in two parts so the next chapter I update will be the second half of this one.**

**As for the pairings I'm leaning towards HikaruXHaruhi, but the vote is still open.**

**Thanks again for, following, favouriting, reviewing and reading.**

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated, I like to know where I'm going wrong so that I can improve my writing technique. So if any of you guys have any it's always welcome :)**

* * *

The school week had passed quickly and by now it was Friday afternoon. Haruhi had been more than unsuccessful in her attempts to steer the host club away from the idea of visiting her brother's house. In the end she gave in and called Shigure to tell him of their plans. Of course Shigure being Shigure, was happy that his sister was going to introduce him to her friends. Though he seemed a little less enthusiastic upon the discovery that they were all boys.

* * *

The bell rang and since the host club was cancelled for the evening she headed straight for the locker room and grabbed her duffle bag, (which fit easily into their luxuriously large lockers) packed with everything she'd need for the weekend.

The rest of the club were waiting for her down at the school gates. They had a personal driver parked at the sidewalk beside them, in one of the Ootori family's limousines.

Kyouya had decided the host club would follow Shigure (actually Hatori) to his house in the limo, probably because he was the only member of the host club to fully realise that her family wouldn't have a stretch limo that they could all fit into.

A familiar black car pulled in in front of them and her brother burst out of the passenger side, slamming the door behind him.

"Watch the car Shigure", a monotone voice ordered. Haruhi smiled, easily identifying the voice as Hatori's. Shigure merely chuckled heartily and pulled Haruhi in for a bear hug.

She blushed awkwardly, knowing the host club was watching. Hatori gave her a small barely visible smile and grabbed her bag, effortlessly sliding it into the boot.

She sat in the backseat of the car and watched as the host club excitedly pilled into the limo, with the exception of Kyōya and Mori; who looked just about as excited as they always do. Although, Kyouya did happen to have his signature smirk plastered onto his face, the one he wore when he was sure something interesting was going to happen.

Hatori had left to give the driver directions as Shigure slid lazily into the front seat. Within five minutes or so Hatori returned and slid the key into the ignition. The engine roared to life and they pulled off, leaving the school grounds behind them.

For the most part the drive was silent, with the exception of Shigure's humming. Hatori met Haruhi's gaze in the rear view mirror and she knew immediately he had something important to say. "Your friends seem interesting", he stated returning his attention to the road. Shigure instantly stopped his humming and listened intently to the conversation. "You could say that ...". He sighed knowing that small talk would get him nowhere.

"Haruhi I just want you to be careful, especially seeing as they're all boys. The secret is easily found out by those closest to us", he met her gaze once again in the mirror "I'm speaking from experience". She shifted uncomfortably and Shigure decided to break the tension. "I'm sure it will all be fine, besides this is supposed to be fun. Maybe I should call Aya ..".

"Don't even think about it".

* * *

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5 prt 2

**The visit prt 2**

**Hey! So this is the second part of "the visit" and I hope you all enjoy it. This is a Kyouya centred chapter.(This does not mean that they are paired together). It will make sense why it's focused on him when you read the chapter.**

**The pairing at the moment is undecided, the vote is still open, but for now it's either MoriXHaruhi or HikaruXHaruhi.**

**Once again thanks for reviewing, favouriting, following and reading. The positive feedback so far is really appreciated.**

* * *

**_Kyouya's P.O.V_**

We followed Haruhi's brother, or rather cousin, to a surprising large house surrounded by many acres of land. Though I found it odd considering their alleged commoner status, I decided against saying anything on the matter for now. The limo pulled up to the house and our private driver opened the door as we excited the limo one by one.

"Woah, this is a big improvement from that tiny apartment", Kaoru stated.

"I wonder what he does for a living", Hikaru asked and he and Kaoru began a debate on what jobs a commoner would have to have to live in these conditions. Many of which, were of course highly inappropriate.

"Will you two keep it down!", Tamaki shouted and pulled us off into a forced group huddle "We are in the presence of Haruhi's family and we will do nothing to disrespect them. The same rules apply here as they do when we visit Haruhi in her father's house. This is especially true for you two", he said pointing at the twins "understand gentlemen!?"

"Yes milord!".

Taking another glance around the area, I realised that something was most definitely not right. Yes, this visit will be interesting indeed.

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Hatori grabbed Haruhi's bag out of the car boot and placed it by the door. "I need to head back to the main estate now, I'll be back Sunday evening to pick you up Haruhi". He climbed back into the car and just barely gave Shigure enough time to bid him farewell.

Haruhi turned her attention towards the host club, who were currently huddled in a corner. "Are you coming inside?". Immediately disbanding the huddle they hurriedly followed her into a nice, well kept (Thanks to Tohru) house.

The host club started snooping around straight away, not that she was surprised by this. Instead she left them to it and decided that she'd make everyone tea. Shigure excused himself, to finish his work(for once), leaving them as well.

Hikaru and Kaoru began opening every drawer and cupboard they could find, now and again taking something out to mess with and then discarding it for something else. Tamaki dragged Kyouya upstairs with him and was more than likely trying to locate the bedroom Haruhi would be staying in.

Mori and Honey were looking at the pictures that hung in the hallway, until their eyes rested upon a particular photo. It was a picture of a very young Haruhi, who was perched on top of her teen brother's shoulders. Beside them, were three other boys, the one on the right had green hair and was definitely the man they had seen earlier, the other on the left was unmistakably Ranka and the last one who sat in the middle was unknown to them, he had long white hair and bright green eyes.

"Is that Haru-chan? She looks so cute!", Hani exclaimed happily.

"Hmm", was the only sound that left Mori's lips; though he did nod his head in agreement.

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

After much hard work and pleading, Haruhi finally managed to round up the Host Club and got them all sitting around the table for tea. In the end they forced her to make them dinner, which she agreed to. Haruhi figured that they were better off staying still for as long as humanly possible, then aimlessly running around. For Shigure's sake and her own she was desperately trying to keep the damage to a minimum. Speaking of Shigure, he had decided to join them for dinner and unfortunately, was currently trying to find out about Haruhi's school life.

The door swung open noisily and everyone jumped from their seats except for Shigure and Haruhi. "Welcome home!", Shigure sang happily as three teenagers about Haruhi's age entered the room. Two of them appeared to be in a heated argument.

"I don't give a damn! You're so full of it!", the first boy roared furiously, nearly bringing Honey to tears. He had bright orange hair and long bangs that hung over his red eyes.

"No. You're just really stupid", the other replied in a calmer voice. He had dark grey/silver hair and very noticeable dark purple eyes.

The last of the three was a girl, to Tamaki's delight. He still believed that if Haruhi had a female friend, she might become more feminine herself. " Ah, please don't fight! It's much nicer when we all get along", she pleaded with them desperately trying to resolve their feud. She was an average sized girl with long brown hair and front bangs that framed her blue eyes **(a/n I know they're brown in the manga, but I went with the anime colour).**

The two boys stopped fighting, but continued to glare at each other.

Tamaki abruptly stood up and made his way over to Tohru, he took her hand and placed a quick, gentle kiss on the back of her palm "It is a pleasure to be in your presence princess, tell me, what is your name?".

Both of the boys' eyes darkened.

Her face turned bright red and her blue eyes widened "Ah! I mean not "Ah" because I'm not afraid of you, well of course I'm not afraid of you, you're not a pervert or anything", she said flailing her arms "Not that I thought you were a pervert! Uh! I'm sorry my name is Tohru".

Though Tamaki had stopped listening by then, infact the moment he heard the word "pervert", he immediately retreated to his new-found corner of woe behind the rest of the club.

"Who the hell are they!?", the first boy exclaimed pointing at the boys angrily. "Kyo pointing is rude, and they're Haruhi's friends. They are here for the evening", Shigure explained.

He shot Haruhi a meaningful glare "I'm not stupid anyone can see they are her friends, I just can't understand why she'd risk-", he stopped his ranting abruptly "never mind I'm going upstairs".

"Dinners on the table!", Shigure called towards the retreating figure.

"I'll eat later".

"Yuki, Tohru, you two will join us wont you? Haruhi cooked it for us".

"Oh of course! It was very nice of you to cook dinner for us", Tohru exclaimed cheerfully joining the group.

Yuki complied out of politeness and everyone resumed their separate conversations.

"It was nothing really", Haruhi replied mentally kicking herself for tuning out Shigure's rambling. She was sure she heard "new house guest" in the midst of it all, but had gotten sidetracked by the mention of Yuki and Kyo. Speaking of which she was sure that both of them were slighly angry at her for being friends with so many boys and putting their family's secret in extreme risk. Kyo more so then Yuki. Not that she could really help it, she had tried to escape the host club a number of times.

"I guess introductions are in order, this is my younger cousin Yuki and Miss Honda Tohru who is living with us. The moody boy who stormed upstairs is Kyo, another cousin of mine.", Shigure explained to the host club, then he resumed the introductions "And this is Haruhi and her friends Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori". As usual Shigure used any excuse as a chance to talk.

* * *

When dinner was over, Haruhi went to wash the dishes with Tohru who persisted that she would help.

"You seem close to the Sohma's", Tohru stated cheerfully. She picked up a tea towel and began to dry the dishes Haruhi had washed.

Haruhi smiled politely at her "I'm Shigure's sister, but I live with a family friend so I took the name Fujioka instead."

"Shigure's sister! Oh, I had no idea he even had one! It's very nice to meet you by the way ...".

* * *

Kyouya of course had to be passing the kitchen at that exact moment.

"Sohma?", he said out loud, pondering for a moment. He then pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

_...interesting..._

* * *

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! So this is yet another slightly Kyouya centred chapter.(This does not mean that they are paired together). It will make sense why it's focused on him when you read the chapter.**

**The pairing at the moment is undecided, the vote is still open, but for now it's either MoriXHaruhi or HikaruXHaruhi.**

**This is the last chance to vote for your pairing or HikXHaru will win the vote.**

**Once again thanks for reviewing, favouriting, following and reading. The positive feedback so far is really appreciated.**

* * *

The two girls made their way back to the table where the rest of the club, plus Yuki, were seated. The rest of the evening was spent playing "commoners games", which included many rounds of rich man/poor man.

Kyo was still nowhere to be seen and Haruhi had to admit she was a little bit worried about him. Usually the slightest bit of competition would lure him out.

At around eight O'clock, Kyouya had announced that the limo was waiting outside the house. Haruhi eyed him for a moment, he seemed almost anxious to leave. Most people wouldn't be able to tell, but she could read him like a book, likewise with the rest of the host club. Haruhi had a talent for reading people, though most would argue that when it came to other people's feelings she was utterly hopeless. That was entirely untrue. There was a fine line between being oblivious and purposely acting that way.

Reluctantly, the other members followed Kyouya toward the front door. As usual they said their goodbyes and she dodged every hug they attempted. She waved them off and when they were finally out of sight she slammed the door, letting a sigh escape her lips.

Shigure reappeared in the hall "Yuki, do you mind taking Haruhi's things to her room now?", he asked cheerfully.

"Not at all", the silver haired teen slid her duffle bag over his shoulder and made his way upstairs.

"I hope you don't mind sharing with Tohru" he added.

"I don't really", she said in her usual indifferent tone and decided that she may as well bring Kyo's dinner up with her. Haruhi quickly slid his plate into the microwave and heated it up, she wasn't just going to let him mope around without eating something.

With the food warm once again, Haruhi made her way to the roof of the house. If there was one thing she knew about Kyo, it was that you could always find him in the highest place as possible. Especially when he was upset.

Sure enough Haruhi had been correct. Silently, she sat down beside him and placed the plate on his lap. He barely registered her, but nodded slightly in appreciation. The two sat in silence apart from the fork banging off of the plate. Haruhi knew perfectly well that if he wanted to talk, he would do so when he was ready.

Another few minutes past, before he finally spoke.

"Why are you being so stupid?".

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V**

It didn't take long to drop everyone off and I was very impatient to return home. I desperately needed to access my computer files. The name sounded so familiar, as if I've heard it many times before, but there's no way that... I pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose.

I need figure out where I have heard the name "Sohma".

* * *

I ran my finger along the top of my coffee mug, the contents were the only thing that was keeping me remotely functional. I glanced over to the clock, it was now three O'Clock in the morning.

Three in the morning and I still have nothing worthwhile. Well, nothing isn't entirely true. I do know that the Sohma's are another very wealthy and successful family. In addition I have found records of the Sohma family's most successful buildings and companies.

I suppose I can't deny that these pieces of information might be useful in the future, but for now I'm only looking for family relations.

I sighed and held my head in my hands. I'm in the very situation I despise, not knowing anything. The worst part of it all was that I had been led to believe I had known.

I thought I had Fujioka Haruhi more or less figured out. She was raised in a commoner background by her father Ranka, who happened to be a transvestite. She had lost her mother, Kotoko, when she was young and misses her greatly. She's extremely intelligent, mature, independent and blunt, though she's rather oblivious to other people's feelings. She has a liking of free things, especially food. In addition she has severe Brontophobia, a fear of thunder.

Now I'm dealing with Sohma Haruhi and I can't even tell fact from fiction. The Sohma's themselves seem completely closed off from everyone, leading me to believe that not just one, but all of the Sohma's are hiding something.

A club meeting is in order, excluding Haruhi of course.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
